Unconditionally
by beautyshadow
Summary: Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana tentang cinta.. Apakah cintamu tanpa syarat? Seperti aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat?/ "Eomma tenang saja, eomma masih punya gadis perawan satu lagi. Eomma bisa menjualnya pada calon menantu kaya "/HUNKAI/ GENDERSWITCH (GS)
1. Chapter 1

Apakah cintamu tanpa syarat?  
Seperti aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat?  
.

.

.

Unconditionally

.

.

.

Romance-Drama  
T  
Hunkai (GS) and another cast  
Disc. Semua cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik Beauty Shadow.  
.

.

Please Enjoy This Story

.

.

*** BS **

.

.

"Oh sial" Umpatan kecil itu terdengar keluar dari bibir gadis bernama kai itu, Dengan tergesa-gesa, gadis berkulit tan itu menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan ruangannya dengan ruang rapat. Nafasnya sudah hampir habis saat ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang rapat. Saat sedang mengatur nafas, ia dikagetkan oleh suara dari arah belakang.

"Kenapa harus berlari? Ruangan ini tidak akan pindah ke perusahaan sebelah." Kai memutar tubuh ke belakang. Tampak dibelakangnya, sesosok pria tampan. kemeja hitam yang ia pakai, terlihat pas sekali membalut kulit putih porselennya.

"eh... Mr. Oh, Selamat Pagi. Maaf saya baru datang." Ujar kai sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ayo masuk." Pria tampan itu tampak tidak mengindahkan permintaan maaf kai, ia berlalu melewati kai yang sedang membungkuk hormat. Merasa diacuhkan, Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya memikirkan beragam sumpah serapah yang sekiranya bisa ia lontarkan.

Mereka melangkah memasuki ruang rapat dan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian peserta rapat.

"Maaf Kami terlambat. Silahkan dilanjutkan rapatnya."

Hah?

Kami?

Kai tidak habis pikir dengan maksud ucapan Sehun, bagaimana bisa pria tampan yang merangkap manager pemasaran ini berkata seakan-akan mereka datang bersama. Tapi melihat kepala editor Lee yang biasanya galak terlihat santai, Kai bersyukur dalam hati setidaknya hari ini kepala editor Lee tidak akan mengamuk karena ia datang bersama mr. Oh. Huft...

Setelah membahas beberapa agenda untuk satu bulan kedepan, rapatpun selesai. Beberapa karyawan terlihat berkemas untuk meninggalkan ruangan termasuk kai.

"Menurut Mrs Lee, kau akan ambil cuti bulan ini?" Kai mendongakkan kepala mencari sumber suara. Tampak sang atasan tampan berdiri beberapa meja darinya sambil menyilangkan tagan di depan dada.

"eh... Iya Mr. Oh. Tapi jangan khawatir karena semua pekerjaan saya akan dikirim via email."

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Saya akan pulang ke kampung halaman saya. Kebetulan akan ada acara keluarga disana."

"Berapa lama?" heh?Ap-apa maksudnya? Apakah? Kai tampak tersenyum malu dengan pemikirannya

"Minggu depan adalah batas akhir penilaian proyek real dream, Aku tidak mau acara tersebut terganggu karena kau tidak datang."

Kai menghembuskan nafas antara lega dan kecewa sekaligus. Kecewa? Ya, ntah kenapa tadi sempat terbesit pemikiran bahwa pria tampan ini akan merindukannya. Ternyata dia hanya mementingkan agenda perusahaan..

"Oh begitu.. Tidak lama, saya hanya seminggu disana, Mr." Ujar kai tersenyum manis

"hn.. Jangan lama-lama. Dua hari saja cukup." Ujar Sehun seraya berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kai yang mulai gondok mendengar ocehan bosnya tentang pulang kampung selama dua hari ke jeolla? Itu pulang kampung atau numpang tidur? Aish...

.

.

.

.

Kai terus berjalan menapaki jalan kecil itu. Yah.. Tempat itu tak berbeda dari dulu, hanya terlihat lebih hijau dan lebih bagus dari terakhir kali Kai melewati taman itu. Tanpa terasa taman yang sudah berusia seperti dirinya itu akan sebagus ini. Tak lama, pandangan kai jatuh pada sepasang kekasih yang duduk di bangku taman. Ntah kenapa, Kai merasa pernah mengenal sosok itu.

Lamunan kai terhenti saat salah satu kakinya dipeluk erat. Kai segera melihat ke bawah dan pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat hazel yang sedang menampilkan senyum chekkynya, taeoh.. keponakannya...

"Hey jagoan... Kenapa kau sendirian? Mana ibumu?" Tanya kai sambil tak henti mencium wajah bocah yang lebih mirip dengannya itu.

"Aku disini." Kai menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita yang terlihat seperti gadis di bawah umur sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, Kim Taemin.

"Eonni... bogoshippooo~~~~" Kai menggendong taeoh dan berlari kecil ke arah wanita semampai itu.

"Ara ara... Sudah jangan alay..Ayo pulang, eomma memasak banyak makanan."

"Wokeyyyy" Sahut dua orang anak beruang berbeda usia, yang hanya disambut gelengan kepala taemin.

.

.

.

.

"Uri beauty umma~~~"

"Hm.."

"Apakah makanannya sudah siap?" Tanya Kai dengan senyum puppy eyesnya..

"Ck.. kau memang tidak ada kerjaan lain ya? Tunggulah dulu, 15 menit lagi pasti siap.. Cerewet sekali anak ini. "

"Aish... Tadi saat menjemputku, eonni bilang makanan sudah menungguku."

"Ania.. aku tak pernah bilang seperti itu? Aku bilang, eomma memasak banyak makanan. Aku tak pernah bilang makanannya sudah siap.." Ujar Taemin yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan taeoh.

"Yasudah jangan bertengkar.. Ayo kai, segera tata meja dan bawa makanan ini kesana."

"Yes capt."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah dengar kalau baekhyun akan menikah 4 hari lagi?" Tanya Heechul eomma sambil membantu kai menata piring

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa eomma?"

"Ntahlah eomma lupa.."

"Dengan teman sekelas kalian dulu... Siapa ya namanya? Taejun? Taeyang? Taehyung?" taemin yang melihat makanan sedang disajikan, segera mencari posisi untuk duduk.

"HAH? Taehyung? Eonni tidak salah orang?"

"Mana Aku tau.. Seingatku sih memang itu namanya~~~" ujar taemin dengan nada sing a song.

"Ah iya, eomma dengar kalau calon suami Baekhyun itu kaya raya lho.."

"Menantu eomma, minho oppa juga kaya." Sahut kai sambil mengambil sepotong ayam goreng.

"Aish... Tapi yang calon baekhyun ini, sangat kaya raya. Bahkan nanti pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan di pulau pribadi.." Ujar Heechul eomma sambil memukul tangan kai yang berniat mengambil ayam goreng lagi.

"Eomma tenang saja, eomma masih punya gadis perawan satu lagi. Eomma bisa menjualnya pada calon menantu kaya~~~"

"YA, EONNI!"

Pletak

"Eomma, kenapa aku yang dipukul?" Tanya kai sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Karena kau membentak eonnimu.." Jawab sang eomma santai sambil terus menata meja makan

"Tapi eonni mengusulkan hal yang menyebalkan eomma..." Rajuk kai

"Tapi... idenya bagus kok.." Kai hanya bisa memasang tampang shock dan pias secara bersamaan mendengar jawaban sang eomma

.

.

.

.

Drt drt drt

"Halo.."

"Kai-shi.. ini aku."

"eh? Mr Oh? Maaf ada apa?"

"Apakah editor Lee sudah memberitahumu kalau aku akan mengkoreksi naskah mu?"

"E... Iya, baru saja saya membaca email yang Editor Lee kirimkan.." Ah ...Kai bohong, sebenarnya dia sudah melihat email dari tadi pagi. Tapi berhubung kai terlalu shock menerima kenyataan dia akan sering bicara dengan most wanted man di tempat kerjanya, kai hilang akal dan... lupa konfirmasi pada mr. Oh... Hehehe

"Hm... Mulai besok aku akan terus menghubungimu untuk keperluan naskah itu."

tut tut tut

"Eh? "

"Apa-apaan itu? Padahal aku belum jawab apapun, kenapa ditutup?" Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai-ah..." Suara halus itu menyapa kai saat kai sedang berjalan sendiri.

"Baek... Apa kabar?" Sapa Kai sambil tersenyum manis melihat sosok di depannya. Sosok ini tetap imut ternyata, tapi ntah kenapa auranya terlihat berbeda. Dia terlihat lebih pucat.. Dengan pelan, kai melirik kaki teman lamanya itu.. ah menapak tanah rupanya.. Syukurlah...

"Hm... Baik.." Pandangan mata yang biasanya menampakkan eye smile itu redup.. Ya.. mata itu terlihat lebih redup. Kai mencoba berbaik sangka, dan mencoba mengajak ngobrol.

"Aku mendengar tentang-"

"Maaf aku buru-buru..." tapi hanya beberapa kata, baekhyun segera memotong ucapan kai dan pergi setengah berlari.

"Lho?" Kai terdiam sesaat, tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dia Kenapa? Padahal mau menikah.. Kenapa tidak senang?" Kai melanjutkan perjalannya lagi, tapi tak seberapa lama...

.

.

Drt drt drt

.

.

"Halo.."

"Kau dimana?" ah suara ini...

"Ehm... saya sedang perjalanan pulang, mr. oh..."

"darimana?" kai sedikit mengernyitkan alis. Dalam hati kai bertanya-tanya, kenapa si mr tampan menanyakan hal itu..

"Supermarket?" Jawabnya ragu

"Membeli apa?"

"Maaf?" Mungkin kai salah dengar... _Apa iya, si tampan mr. Oh-_

"hm... Naskahmu segera kirimkan..." _Tuhkan..._ _Oke kau harus bekerja kai.. Bekerja..._

"Ah... iya... Baik mr. Oh-"

Tut tut tut

"Hah... Dasar... Untung saja aku perempuan kuat.. Coba yang dia telepon setiap hari adalah fansnya, pasti mereka sudah berpikir manusia es itu menyukainya.. " Gerutu kai sambil menatap layar handphonenya yang menghitam

"Tapi..."

"Aku juga terbawa perasaan sihhh... Huaaa hiks hiks..."

"Ah Molla... tidak mungkin manusia setampan dia menyukaiku..."

"Kai-ah... Ayo berpikir jernih, masa iya, seorang manajer Oh yang tampannya minta ampun itu mendekatimu dan menyukaimu? Jika dia mendekatimu..."

Kai terus saja mengoceh hingga tanpa kai sadari, ada 2 orang manusia berbeda usia yang sedang mengamatinya.

"Eomma... Aunty kenapa? Kenapa aunty bicala sendili?"

"Ah dia? Sepertinya obatnya habis.."

"Huh? Aunty minum obat? Aunty sakit?"

"Hehehe... sudah ayo pulang. Jangan bahas aunty lagi ya... "

.

.

.

TBC  
.

.

.  
Hello nice to meet you... aku gak tau ini bagus apa gak, aku berharap teman-teman bisa memberikan kritik dan saran... Makasiihhhhh... hehehe

#maaf jika ada kesalahan kata.. hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Drt drt drt

.

.

"Halo.."

"Kau dimana?" _ah suara ini..._

"Ehm... saya sedang perjalanan pulang, mr. oh..."

"darimana?" kai sedikit mengernyitkan alis. Dalam hati kai bertanya-tanya, kenapa si mr tampan menanyakan hal itu..

"Supermarket?" Jawabnya ragu

"Membeli apa?"

"Maaf?" Mungkin kai salah dengar... _Apa iya, si tampan mr. Oh-_

"hm... Naskahmu segera kirimkan..." _Oke kau harus bekerja kai.. Bekerja..._

"Ah... iya... Baik mr. Oh-"

Tut tut tut

"Hah... Dasar... Untung saja aku perempuan kuat.. Coba yang dia telepon setiap hari adalah fansnya, pasti mereka sudah berpikir manusia es itu menyukainya.. " Gerutu kai sambil menatap layar handphonenya yang menghitam

"Tapi..."

"Aku juga terbawa perasaan sihhh... Huaaa hiks hiks..."

"Ah Molla... tidak mungkin manusia setampan dia menyukaiku..."

"Kai-ah... Ayo berpikir jernih, masa iya, seorang manajer Oh yang tampannya minta ampun itu mendekatimu dan menyukaimu? Jika dia mendekatimu..."

Kai terus saja mengoceh hingga tanpa kai sadari, ada 2 orang manusia berbeda usia yang sedang mengamatinya.

"Eomma... Aunty kenapa? Kenapa aunty bicala sendili?"

"Ah dia? Sepertinya obatnya habis.."

"Huh? Aunty minum obat? Aunty sakit?"

"Hehehe... sudah ayo pulang. Jangan bahas aunty lagi ya... "

.

.

.

Unconditionally

Romance-Drama  
T  
Hunkai (GS) and another cast  
Disc. Semua cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik Beauty Shadow.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Hm... Jadi begitu..." Kai hanya mengangguk- anggukkan kepalanya cepat mendengar respon sang eonni.

"Menurutku sih, atasanmu itu jelas ada rasa padamu." Dengan gaya yang dibuat seanggun mungkin, taemin mengambil anggur di hadapannya dan melumat dengan pelan. Setelah melihat kegalauan dan _'kemiringan'_ adiknya di jalan tadi malam, keesokan harinya, taemin memilih mendekati adiknya dan mendengarkan ocehan galau adiknya.

"Eonni jangan bercanda. Kami berbeda. Bahkan seperti bumi dan langit. Atasanku itu sangat terkenal, pintar, tampan, berbakat dan idaman setiap wanita. Ada banyak gadis cantik yang akan sukarela menjadi pasangannya, kenapa juga dia memilihku?"

"Bukankah cinta itu buta?"

Wajah Kai bersemu merah mendengar penuturan taemin, hingga taemin melontarkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Tapi... dia kan... belum memilihmu.. Dia hanya mendekatimu.."

JLEB

"Bahkan dia tidak menyatakan menyukaimu. Mungkin saja dia sedang bereksperimen dengan gadis polos sepertimu."

JLEB

JLEB

"Aaaaa aku tau.. Dia sedang melakukan riset untuk buku barunya. Ah iya seperti itu. Walaupun dia manager pemasaran, aku yakin dia juga ingin membuat buku bagi jones. Hm... Pasti itu."

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB.

Kadang kai berpikir, apakah mereka benar saudara? Kenapa kakak cantiknya ini sering sekali menerbangkannya ke awan lalu dijatuhkan ke jurang terdalam. Hiks hiks

"Ah... ntah kenapa, mendengar kisahmu yang setengah digantung ini mengingatkanku pada kisah cintaku yang sangat romantis. Dulu saat aku dan minho oppa dalam proses pendekatan.. bla bla bla" Kai hanya memutar bola matanya dan dengan perlahan beranjak meninggalkan sang eonni sendirian.. _Tidak ada gunanya curhat pada nenek sihir._ Ucapnya dalam hati

.

.

.

** BS **

.

.

.

Sementara di lain tempat... Seorang pria tampan yang tadi sempat dibicarakan, terlihat sedang fokus mengerjakan berkas di hadapannya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

"Ah ternyata Sajangnim memang disini." Sehun tidak merespon, membuat sang sekretaris hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Sajangnim tidak lupa kan kalau sajangnim harus fitting baju untuk pernikahan, hari ini?" DEG, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekretaris pribadinya itu.

"Bukankah... pernikahannya masih lama?"

"Apa yang sajangnim katakan?! Pernikahannya besok sajangnim! Bagaimana sajangnim bisa lupa sih?!" Teriak sang sekretaris heboh. Sehun hanya menggosok telinganya dengan sebal, ia tak menyangka sekretarisnya bisa sehisteris ini. Seharusnya sekretarisnya itu menjadi penyanyi bukan pekerja kantoran.

"Tapi sajangnim tenang saja, berhubung sajangnim-" Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan sang sekretaris, sehun segera meraih handphonenya yang mengetik beberapa nomer yang ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Halo... Noona... bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Ucapnya to the point setelah tersambung.

"..."

"ehm... Tolong gantikan aku mengkoreksi pekerjaan kai. Aku lupa kalau besok adalah hari pernikahan." Sehun menjauhkan handphonenya saat mendengar teriakan dari lawan bicaranya.

"..."

Dengan tertunduk dan menghela nafas kasar, sehun berkata "Ara... mianhae.. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud noona... Maafkan aku.." Jutaan raut penyesalan terlukis diwajahnya.

"..."

"Iya aku tau.. Aku-" Ucapan sehun terpotong oleh ocehan cantik lawannya.

"..."

"Mianhae.. Noona memang lebih mengerti aku daripada yang lain.. Gomawo..." Ujar sehun pasrah

"..."

"Hm... Saranghae Noona..."

"..."

Pip

Sehun mengehela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, tak seberapa lama, Sehun segera membereskan barangnya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan setelah menyuruh sekretarisnya menyiapkan pesawat pribadi malam ini. Sekretaris cantik itu hanya bisa menyibak rambut dan mengomel dalam hati melihat kelakuan dingin sang atasan.

.

.

** BS **

.

.

Kai sedang mengedit naskah saat tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Segera ia hentikan pekerjaannya dan berlari ke atas kasur, tempat si handphone bertengker. _Kepala editor lee?_

"Yeoboseyo.."

 _"_ _Yeoboseyo kai-ah"_

"Ya, Mrs. Lee.."

 _"_ _Ckck... sudah kubilang panggil eonni saja."_

"Ah... Nde, .nni.." Jawab kai gugup.

 _"_ _Begini, pekerjaanmu, nanti kirim ke emailku saja. Jangan ke email sehun."_

"Eoh.. kenapa Mrs- maaf- eonni?"

 _"_ _huh iya, si pucat itu sedang banyak kerjaan. Sampai lupa kalau dia seharusnya fitting baju pernikahan dan segera terbang pulang ke rumah. Aish, manusia menyebalkan itu dengan seenaknya melimpahkan segalanya padaku. Padahal kan aku sudah berangkat berlibur . Dia yang lupa, tapi dia yang menyusahkanku. Aish aish.."_

"Maaf? Per-Per-pernikahan?"

 _"_ _Ah iya... Tolong jangan disebar ya, ini acara keluarga. Nantinya publik akan tau sendiri kok, tapi bukan sekarang."_ Kai terdiam, _maksudnya pernikahan itu.. apa?_

 _"_ _Kau tidak keberatan kan mengirimkan ke emailku?"_

"Tidak masalah eonni."

 _"_ _Oke. Terima kasih... Aku tunggu ya... "_

Pip

Kai tertegun beberapa saat, "HAHAHAHA... dasar kai, pabbo tak pernah pakai otak. Lihat sekarang, dia akan menikah kan? Ckck..." Tak seberapa lama, ekpresi wajahnya berubah dan terlihat mata cantik yang sedang berkaca-kaca

"Ta...Ta-Tapi wae? WAE? Hiks hiks hiks..." Kai membenamkan kepala cantiknya ke bantal dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya gadis cantik itu menginjakkan kaki di Perusahaan barunya. Perusahaan ini merupakan mimpinya sejak remaja. Miracle, Perusahaan penerbitan terbesar ke 3 di korea. Walaupun di korea bukan yang nomer satu, tapi hampir semua bukunya menjadi best seller dan sering dijadikan film. Kai-nama gadis itu- merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapat kesempatan bekerja di perusahaan ini._**

 ** _"_ _Kau karyawan magang baru ya?" Seorang wanita paruh baya menghentikan semua lamunan kai._**

 ** _"_ _Ah nde... Kai imnida." Wanita cantik di depannya menyambut uluran tangannya dan tersenyum lembut._**

 ** _"_ _Lee hyukjae imnida. Aku kepala editor disini. Ayo ikuti aku, akan kuantarkan ke ruanganmu."_**

 ** _"_ _Mrs Lee.. Itu apa?" Tanya kai saat melihat sekumpulan gadis yang sedang berkerumun._**

 ** _"_ _Ah itu, hanya fans bodoh si pucat eh maksudku beberapa hari yang lalu ada manager baru yang tampan-katanya. Dan karena rumor itu, beberapa karyawan wanita selalu menunggu manager itu di pagi hari."_**

 ** _"_ _Oh... itu dia manager pemasarannya. Pucat kan?" Iris cantik itu mengikuti arah telunjuk sang kepala editor. Tampaklah seorang pria tampan, tinggi, muda, dan terlihat sangat elegan sedang melintas. Tak heran para karyawati mengaguminya. Terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan..._**

 ** _Beberapa hari kemudian..._**

 ** _"_ _Aish.. kenapa tidak bisa?" Kai beberapa kali mencoba tombol mesin fotocopy di depannya, tapi mesin itu tetap tidak beroperasi._**

 ** _"_ _Ada apa?" Sebuah suara husky yang berasal dari arah belakang, mengusik kegiatannya._**

 ** _"_ _Ah..." Kai berbalik dan mendapati sebuah sosok tampan sedang mengamatinya. Sosok itu melangkah ke sebelahnya dan mulai mengamati mesin itu. "Macet ya... Coba kau klik yang ini. lalu yang ini.. " Kai yang diajak bicara tampak tertegun dan sama sekali tidak merespon. Terlalu terpesona dengan sosok di depannya yang ternyata tak hanya tampan tetapi juga baik hati. Ah.. husband's material._**

 ** _"_ _Nah... Sudah jalan kan..." Ujar pria itu membuyarkan pemikiran kai._**

 _ **Dengan sedikit tergagap, kai segera membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Pria itu hanya berdehem sebentar dan pergi meninggalkan kai yang sedang sibuk terpesona.** _

**_Sejak kejadian itu, kai selalu mengamati pria itu dari jauh. Bahkan tanpa kai sadari, ia mulai mengkoleksi foto pria tampan itu. Awalnya kai pikir semua hanya perasaan kagum biasa, tapi tanpa disadari ia mulai menyukai pria itu. Yah, walaupun ia sadar, menyukai seorang seperti oh sehun, hanya seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Sehingga dengan perlahan, kai berusaha melupakan mimpi di siang bolongnya itu._**

 ** _Tapi ntah kenapa kejadian akhir-akhir ini justru membuat semua mimpi kai bangkit lagi._**

 ** _Bolehkan ia sekali lagi bermimpi?_**

 ** _Ah... sepertinya ia harus bekerja bukan bermimpi..._**

 ** _Flashback off_**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"That's just your dream baby... Come on wake up!"

.

.

** BS **

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru laut, tampak seorang wanita berparas cantik sedang mengamati beberapa foto. "Dasar pria tak tau diri, beraninya dia selingkuh. Dia pikir dia sudah hebat?"

Dengan wajah benci penuh dendam, wanita itu terus mengamati foto pria dan wanita dari berbagai sudut itu. "Lihat itu, bahkan selingkuhannya tidak cantik. Justru aku jauh lebih cantik daripada wanita itu."

Tak seberapa lama, wanta itu terdiam dan mulai tertawa penuh dendam "Dasar pria bodoh..."

"Lihat saja, besok akan ku buat kau malu-." Pip

"YAAA! KENAPA CHANNELNYA DIGAN-?" Taemin yang merasa terganggu saat menonton drama favoritnya, segera berteriak bermaksud memarahi orang yang telah mengganti saluran. Tapi, teriakannya terhenti saat melihat wajah –seram-cantik seorang wanita paruh baya "eh eomma hehehe..." Taemin segera membersihkan tempat disebelahnya dan mempersilahkan wanita cantik itu duduk. _Harus bersikap baik, sebelum dijadikan daging cincang karena berteriak._ Batinnya

"Tidak baik selalu menonton drama picisan seperti itu. Sekali-kali kau harus melihat kenyataan."

"Kenyataan tidak semulus drama eomma.. Terlalu sakit melihatnya.. Lebih baik melihat drama saja."

PLETAK

"Justru karena itu, bagaimana bisa hidupmu selalu dipenuhi drama picisan ini. Kau harus lihat kenyataan... Lihat sekelilingmu. Pahit pahit pahit.." Taemin mengerutkan dahi mendengarkan ucapan eommanya

"Coba kau bayangkan, saat eomma membantu keluarga byun untuk acara besok, mereka malah menceritakan betapa kayanya keluarga besan mereka. Kau tau pulau pribadi yang terkenal itu? Baekhyun akan diberi salah satu rumah disana... Aigoooo... Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa mereka seberuntung ituuuuu... Aigooo..."

"Kau tau,, iblis nyinyir itu bahkan membanding-bandingkan kekayaan keluarga mereka dengan keluarga Song. Hey, mereka pikir keluarga song itu keluarga baru kaya seperti mereka yang bla bla bla bla..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara nyonya kim mulai melemah dan melirik anak sulungnya, "Taemin-ah... eomma haus.."

"Ah... chakaman..." Taemin yang mendapat mandat dari sang eomma segera berlari ke dapur mengambil air dan memberikan pada sang eomma.

"Taemin-ah.."

"Nde eomma? Mau Kue?" Tanya taemin bersiap mengambil kue di dapur.

"Ania~~" taemin tampak menghela nafas dan duduk di tempat semula.

"Taemin-ah~~ Coba kau tanyakan pada suamimu, apakah dia punya teman yang muda, tampan, kaya raya, dan baik hati yang belum menikah? Eomma ingin menjodohkan dengan kai."

BRAKKKK

"omooooo... Ya kai-ah.. Waeyo?" Semua orang tampak terkejut dengan gebrakan itu

"Eomma ingin menjodohkanku?" Heechul ternganga bingung

"Dengan pria yang muda, tampan, kaya raya dan baik hati?" Taemin yang melihat ekspresi terluka kai, mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Walaupun pria itu tak mencintaiku?" Tanya kai lagi sambil tersenyum miris

"Ah... kai-ah... Jaman sekarang cinta bukanlah sebuah masalah-" Ujar Taemin saat merasa sang eomma akan turun tangan ke medan perang

"Apakah eonni menikah dengan minho oppa karena harta?"

"Ania! Kami saling mencintai!" Protes Taemin

"Dan kalian ingin menikahkanku dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai?" Taemin yang awalnya berdiri, segera duduk tertunduk

"Kai-ah... eomma tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Heechul, sang eomma mencoba meraih tangan kai, menyuruh duduk.

"Bagaimana jika pria yang aku sukai hanya karyawan biasa dan hidup pas-pasan? Akankah kalian mengijinkanku bersamanya?" Heechul membelakkan mata terkejut

"Apakah orang yang kau ceritakan itu seperti itu?" Tanya taemin dengan ekspresi shock

"Apakah itu penting bagi eonni?" Tanya kai, dingin.. Taemin segera tertunduk, tak berani menatap adiknya yang sedang marah. _Beruang marah_

"Hah... Aku tidak menyangka keluarga ini seperti ini. Jual saja aku! Jual saja!" Kai berlari menaiki tangga meninggalkan eomma dan kakaknya yang terlihat shock.

.

.

BRAKK

Suara pintu kamar yang banting, membawa Heechul dan taemin ke dunia nyata..

.

.

"Mwoya?Adikmu kenapa? Tidak biasanya dia begitu." Tanya heechul eomma... Terbesit sedikit rasa heran bercampur shock di wajahnya

"Molla... dia seperti orang patah hati."

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?" Taemin hanya menggeleng tak mengerti

"Aigooo... jangan bilang dia pacaran dengan karyawan biasa yang hidupnya pas-pasan?" Teriak heechul histeris, Taemin hanya bisa menghela nafas menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan eommanya.

"Eomma, Kenapa aunty marah-marah? apa obat aunty habis?" Upsss... Mereka tak menyadari jika di ruangan itu ada sesosok anak beruang imut.

"eh... Obat apa? Kai sakit?" Taemin tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan eommanya. Sambil tersenyum miris, taemin berkata "hehehe... Aniya, eomma, kai baik-baik saja kok..hehehe... "

.

.

.

** BS **

.

.

"Kai-ah... ayo turun.. Kita akan segera berangkat ke bandara!" Teriak Heechul eomma terlihat sedang membereskan dandanannya.

Yup, hari ini mereka akan ke bandara untuk menghadiri pernikahan baekhyun di pulau lain. Sebenarnya acaranya akan diadakan nanti malam, tapi karena pihak keluarga suami baekhyun akan menyewakan sebuah pesawat untuk transportasi, maka semua undangan dari keluarga baekhyun akan terbang bersama pagi ini. _mumpung gratis_

"Eomma, sepertinya kondisi kai sedang tidak sehat. Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan saja kai?" Tanya Taemin sambil menyisir rambut taeoh. Sebenarnya taemin agak cemas dengan kondisi kai karena kejadian tadi malam.

"Lalu siapa yang akan jadi bridesmaidnya?" Tanya heechul dengan wajah bingung

"Teman baek yang lain kan banyak, kenapa harus kai?"

"Karena yang lain tidak ikut. Yang ikut kesana hanya keluarga kita, keluarga Seo dan keluarga jung. Kau tau sendiri kan keluarga jung tidak punya anak perempuan sedangkan keluarga seo, semua anaknya di luar kota." Jelas Heechul sambil menempelkan bedak dipipinya. Taemin hanya menghela nafas kasar

"Eomma... tentang percakapan kita tadi malam.. Aku akan tanyakan minho setelah dia kembali dari Singapura." Ujar taemin memecah keheningan

"Tidak perlu."

"eh?"

"Tidak baik memaksa kai seperti itu. Kita biarkan saja kai memilih pilihannya sendiri. Kai sama sepertimu, dia juga berhak menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai." Ujar heechul sambil memandang ke arah pintu kamar kai yang masih belum terbuka.

"Meskipun pria itu ternyata karyawan dengan hidup yang pas-pasan?" Tanya taemin. Tanpa ia sangka, sang eomma justru mengiyakan sambil menangis. Ntahlah apa maksud tangisan sang eomma..

.

.

** BS **

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, semua keluarga telah tiba di bandara dan mulai memasuki pesawat. Kai yang sedang badmood, tidak mau duduk dengan sang eonni, menukar tempat duduknya hingga ia duduk dengan baekhyun..

"Hai baek.." Sapa kai, sambil duduk di sebelah baekhyun

"Hai.. kai.." Baekhyun yang menatap jendela menoleh dan tersenyum pucat

"Kau baik?" Tanya kai, teman sekaligus tetangganya itu terlihat pucat. Lebih mirip orang sakit dibandingkan orang yang akan menikah. "hm.. kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat." Ucapan kai membuat baekhyun tertawa kecil ah tertawa miris lebih tepatnya.

"Kupikir kalian semua sudah tau itu." Kai memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan ucapan baekhyun.

"Tentang perdagangan manusia ini." Ucap baekhyun frontal

"Baek.."

"Wae? Apakah aku salah?" Tanya baekhyun kasar. Kai yang ditanya, hanya tertunduk dan terdiam..

"Tapi... apakah benar kau denan taehyung? Setauku keluarga taehyung tidak sekaya ini.." Tanya kai setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Taehyung?"

"Mereka bilang kau akan menikah dengan teman sekelas kita." Ucap kai, teringat penjelasan eonninya beberapa hari yang lalu

"Ania... Aku akan menikah dengan sunbae yang sempat beberapa kali sekelas denganku saat kuliah."

"M-Mwo?"

"hm... Ntahlah kau tau dari mana tentang taehyung. Tapi bukan tahyung yang menikah denganku. Mungkin kau tidak kenal dengan calon suamiku. Mereka bukan keluarga sembarangan, mereka Keluarga Oh yang hebat. Haha sampai sampai bisa membeli anak gadis orang. " Baekhyun tertawa miris, sedangkan kai sudah menampilkan wajah pucat pasi

 _Keluarga Oh?_

 _._

 _._

TBC

** Annyeong haseyo...  
Terima kasih revieeewnya semuaaaa...  
Aku sudah memperpanjang ceritanya, maaf baru bisa 2000 kata saja... dan aku usahakan chapter depan akan lebih panjang.  
Oh iya, kisah ini sebenarnya sudah jadi sejak duluuuu kalaa... tapi aku revisi lagi, dan jika tidak ada halangan akan berhenti di chapter 3 atau paling banyak chapter 4 *kalo ga kepanjangan* hehehe

buat **ohkim9488,jongiebottom,hkhs9488,kaisyaa,Wyfzooey, bintang,park28sooyah, novisaputri09,yiyinlinggar.00, xxchancimit, tobanga garry, ninititch,me0asdfghjkl, kaisaria88, dhantieee,chanzhr, Sepookai, nisrinahunkai99, kamong jjong, hkqiya, dejong,KYHSHKHS, dan siders**

nb. maaf kalau penulisan namanya salah.. hehehe

Makasih banyak atas dukungan, like dan review temen-temen semua... Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya lagi yaaaa...

mmmuuuaccchhhh

***** Selamat Hari Kasih sayang *******

 _karena kasih sayang sesungguhnya, takkan pernah bisa diungkapkan dengan materi..._

*by. BS

14.02.17


	3. Chapter 3

Beberapa jam kemudian, semua keluarga telah tiba di bandara dan mulai memasuki pesawat. Kai yang sedang badmood, tidak mau duduk dengan sang eonni, menukar tempat duduknya hingga ia duduk dengan baekhyun..

"Hai baek.." Sapa kai, sambil duduk di sebelah baekhyun

"Hai.. kai.." Baekhyun yang menatap jendela menoleh dan tersenyum pucat

"Kau baik?" Tanya kai, teman sekaligus tetangganya itu terlihat pucat. Lebih mirip orang sakit dibandingkan orang yang akan menikah. "hm.. kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat." Ucapan kai membuat baekhyun tertawa kecil ah tertawa miris lebih tepatnya.

"Kupikir kalian semua sudah tau itu." Kai memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan ucapan baekhyun.

"Tentang perdagangan manusia ini." Ucap baekhyun frontal

"Baek.."

"Wae? Apakah aku salah?" Tanya baekhyun kasar. Kai yang ditanya, hanya tertunduk dan terdiam..

"Tapi... apakah benar kau dengan taehyung? Setauku keluarga taehyung tidak sekaya ini.." Tanya kai setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Taehyung?"

"Mereka bilang kau akan menikah dengan teman sekelas kita." Ucap kai, teringat penjelasan eonninya beberapa hari yang lalu

"Ania... Aku akan menikah dengan sunbae yang sempat beberapa kali sekelas denganku saat kuliah."

"M-Mwo?"

"hm... Ntahlah kau tau dari mana tentang taehyung. Tapi bukan taehyung yang menikah denganku. Mungkin kau tidak kenal dengan calon suamiku. Mereka bukan keluarga sembarangan, mereka Keluarga Oh yang hebat. Haha sampai sampai bisa membeli anak gadis orang. " Baekhyun tertawa miris, sedangkan kai sudah menampilkan wajah pucat pasi

 _Keluarga Oh?_

.

.

.

.

Unconditionally

Romance-Drama  
T  
Hunkai (GS) and another cast  
Disc. Semua cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik Beauty Shadow.  
.

.

Chapter 3

 _Apakah cintamu tanpa syarat?  
Seperti aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat?_

.

.

.

Peterpan Island namanya, Sebuah pulau buatan di wilayah selatan korea yang terkenal akan keindahannya. Dengan dilengkapi danau buatan dan air terjun buatan, Pulau dengan penduduk sekitar 100.000 orang ini hanya dihuni oleh orang kaya dan artis terkenal korea. Pulau ini memiliki bandara dan pelabuhan sendiri, memiliki mall sebagai pusat perbelanjaan, serta memiliki tempat menuntut ilmu hingga jenjang kuliah. Tak sembarangan orang bisa ke pulau itu, keamanannya begitu ketat dan memiliki cctv hampir di setiap sudut pulau.

Semua bangunan disini, diatur sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seragam dan menyatu dengan pepohonan di sekitarnya. Transportasinya berupa beberapa kendaraan hemat energi atau memakai tenaga surya. Bahkan jika dilihat lebih teliti, banyak sekali penduduk yang beraktivitas dengan sepeda atau berjalan kaki. Kehidupan di pulau ini memang diatur agar lebih _go green_ tanpa meninggalkan kesan elegan dan mewahnya. Bahkan hewan ternak maupun hewan liar, diatur perkembang-biakannya. Jika kalian bertanya, apakah ada tikus di pulau ini? Jelas ada. Tapi hanya di perkebunan dan hutan buatannya. Tidak ada tikus yang menginjak kawasan perumahan.

Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, semua anggota keluarga heboh mengagumi keindahan dan arsitektur pulau itu terkecuali kai dan baekhyun. Tak lama, sebuah kendaraan mirip bus tingkat, menjemput keluarga ini dan mengantarkannya ke hotel yang menjadi tempat resepsi.

"Nyonya oh bilang, baekhyun akan mendapatkan salah satu rumah disitu." Ujar Nyonya byun tersenyum bangga sambil menunjuk deretan rumah mewah yang berjejer tak jauh dari jalan raya.

"Wah... salah satu rumah disitu? Jinja?"

"hm... Kalian tau artis terkenal lee minho? Rumahnya di sebelah rumah baru baekhyun."

"Omooo.. Jinja?"

"Nyonya byun, kau harus sering mengajak kami kesini." Ujar Nyonya Seo bersemangat

"Tentu saja. Itu semua bisa diatur."

"Wah... benar-benar di sebelah lee minho, baek? Aish... aku juga harus ikut kesitu." Taemin mencoba mengajak mengobrol baekhyun di sebelahnya, tapi tak ada tanggapan.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih?" Baekhyun dan Kai hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan handphone masing-masing, mengabaikan taemin yang masih setia memandangi mereka berdua dengan kening berkerut

.

.

.

Tak seberapa lama, bus yang mereka tumpangi sampai di sebuah hotel mewah. Para rombongan turun dan segera melangkah ke loby untuk menempati kamar yang sudah disediakan pihak besan.

"Aigooo... hotel ini besar sekali.."

"Ara.. Kamarnya juga bagus sekali."

"Eonni, aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar..." Ujar kai, setelah meletakkan kopernya di kamar.

"Ara... Hati-hati ya, jangan sampai tersesat." Ujar taemin sambil meletakkan taeoh yang tertidur di sofa.

.

.

.

.

Merasa lelah berjalan, kai berhenti dan mendudukkan diri di bangku pinggir jalan. Kai mengamati sekitar, suasana disini terlihat tenang. Beberapa pengendara sepeda terlihat menikmati kegiatan mereka dan beberapa anak kecil asyik berlarian dengan temannya. Masih teringat percakapan antara dirinya dan baekhyun di pesawat tadi.

.

,

 ** _Flashback on_**

 _"_ _k-k-keluarga Oh? Terlihat familiar.. " Baekhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan kai. Ia hanya melihat keluar jendela_

 _"_ _K-Kau... A-a-apakah kau mencintainya tuan muda Oh itu?" Tanya kai, ragu_

 _"_ _Ani.. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi dia sangat mencintaiku." Pupil kai melebar, terlalu shock dengan penyataan itu._

 _"_ _Aku tak tau sejak kapan, Orang itu mulai memegang kendali atas restoran keluarga kami. Dia mulai sering menemui ayah dan ibu. Antara mengancam dan tidak, ia mulai memaksa ayah dan ibu untuk menikahkannya denganku."_

 _"_ _Ah... sepertinya terlalu kejam kalau aku bilang memaksa. Toh sebenarnya orang tuaku senang memiliki menantu kaya seperti dirinya." Lagi lagi baekhyun tertawa miris_

 _"_ _Sebenarnya dia pria yang sangat baik. Dia Tinggi, Tampan, Pintar, Kaya, Salah seorang pewaris perusahaan besar, baik dan sangat menyayangi ibunya"_

 _"_ _Nenekku pernah berkata, carilah calon suami yang menyayangi dan menghormati ibunya. Karena, pria itu akan tau bagaimana cara menghargai wanita." Timpal baekhyun sambil menerawang_

 _"_ _Dan selamat, kau telah menemukan pria yang seperti itu." Ucap kai lirih mencoba menghibur, entah berniat menghibur baekhyun atau menghibur dirinya sendiri._

 _"_ _Haruskah aku membalas ucapan selamatmu?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kai dengan senyum miris_

 ** _Flashback off_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tak lama, kai merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahu kanannya. Kai menoleh dan mendapati sang appa tercinta berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan eomma dan eonnimu?" Tanya sang Appa seraya duduk di sebelah kai. Kai hanya menggeleng lemah..

"Kai... Appa sudah dengar dari eomma-"

"Apakah appa juga ingin menjodohkan aku dengan pria kaya?" Kim Hangeng-sang appa- hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar nada suara kai yang mulai meninggi.

"Ania sayang... Appa sangat menyayangimu. Appa hanya akan menikahkanmu dengan orang yang kau sayangi dan mencintaimu.." ujar Hangeng sambil membelai kepala sang putri. Kai memandang sang ayah dan menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya "yaksok?".

Hangeng tertawa renyah sebelum menjulurkan jarinya. "Nde.. Appa berjanji padamu." Kai memeluk dengan sayang.

"Appa... bagaimana jika hanya aku yang mencintainya, sedangkan ia mencintai gadis lain?" Tanya kai, tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

** BS **

.

.

"Kai, Baekhyun eodiga?" Tanya Nyonya Byun saat kai tiba di hotel mereka.

"eh? Saya tidak tau Nyonya Byun..."

"Bukankah tadi pergi bersamamu?" Tanya Taemin

"Ani.. Aku pergi sendiri, eonni. Aku juga tidak bertemu baekhyun di jalan. Aku hanya bertemu appa di jalan."

"eotteoke?" Nyonya Byun mulai menangis histeris di pelukan sang suami yang terus menggumamkan kalimat penenang.

"Biar kami cari baekhyun dulu.." Ujar kai

"Iya, aku akan bantu cari..." Sahut taemin sambil bersiap menggendong taeoh.

.

.

.

.

Sejam kemudian..

"Bagaimana?" Tanya tuan byun

"Masih belum ketemu.." Ujar Kim Hangeng-ayah kai- sambil menerima uluran sebotol minuman dari sang istri.

"Aigoo otteoke? Uri baekhyunieee hiks hiks hiks"

"Sabar Nyonya Byun.." Ujar nyonya Seo menatap sedih

"Baekhyun pasti ketemu..." Kata Nyonya jung sambil ikut menangis

.

.

.

.

Tak seberapa lama, tampak sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya dengan dandanan elegan memasuki ruangan itu, "Bagaimana? Pengantinnya belum ketemu?"

"Tuan Oh, Nyonya Oh.. Bagaimana ini, tadi baekhyun disini, tapi... tapi..." Nyonya byun menjawab sambil terisak.

"Maafkan kami.." Ujar tuan byun menimpali sambil menundukkan kepala

"Aish... Bagaimana ini? Aigoo kepalaku..." Nyonya Oh berseru sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tuan oh segera mendudukkan istrinya ke kursi yang disodorkan Tuan Jung dan disambut gumaman terima kasih.

"Yeobo.. Gwaenchana.. Aku sudah mengerahkan keamanan.."

"Tapi sudah kurang 3 jam lagi yeobo... Harusnya pengantinnya sudah mulai berdandan..."

"Iya sayang... Tunggu sebentar lagi. Pengantin wanitanya pasti ketemu.."

Sementara itu, kai terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya.. _benarkah ini orang tua manager oh?_ Sepasang suami istri ini memang terlihat sangat serasi, tampan dan cantik, tidak salah jika ternyata orang tua Manager Oh.

.

.

.

Saat kai masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya, seorang pria terlihat memasuki ruangan. Sesaat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Baik kai maupun pria itu terlihat sok

"Ohse.. Bagaimana?" Tanya Nyonya Oh pada pria yang baru masuk itu. Tapi pria yang ternyata Oh sehun itu tidak menjawab karena terlihat masih sok dengan keberadaan kai di tempat itu.

 _'_ _ternyata memang benar'_ kai yang merasa air matanya akan jatuh, hanya menghormat sebentar lalu segera memalingkan wajah.

 _'_ _Kai'_

"Mommy..." Sebuah suara membuyarkan interaksi miris antara kedua orang itu. Seorang pria tinggi tampan-terlihat lebih muda dari sehun- memasuki ruangan dengan cemas dan langsung menghampiri sang ibu.

"Dia sudah pergi meninggalkan pulau ini." Ujar Sehun menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu yang sempat terbengkalai. Semua orang membelakkan mata mendengar pertanyaan pria itu, kecuali kedua pria yang baru masuk itu.

.

.

 _'_ _apa? Baekhyun pergi?'_ Ah kai bingung harus senang atau sedih. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, air mata yang awalnya kai tahan, malah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ntah air mata kesedihan atau air mata kebahagiaan.

.

.

"Mwo, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tuan Oh. "Dia pergi dengan pacarnya, Park chanyeol." Sahut pria yang terlihat lebih muda itu sambil memainkan tangannya gugup.

"P-p-park chanyeol?" Tuan Byun terlihat gelisah begitu juga nyonya byun.

"Chanyeol?" Yeolli? Uri chanyeolli? Mantan pacar baekhyun saat SMA? Ah iya benar. Kai pernah melihat chanyeol malam itu.. Apakah sepasang kekasih di taman malam itu adalah chanyeol dan baekhyun? Tapi tunggu, tadi yang berada di bandara bukankah chanyeol juga?

"Iya Park chanyeol putra bungsu keluarga Park. Mereka terlihat pergi dengan yacht sekitar 1 jam yang lalu." Jelas Sehun. Seperti mulai menyadari kenyataan, orang-orang diruangan itu mulai ricuh. Saling berbisik dan memandang tak percaya.

"MWO? Tidak mungkin.. itu tidak mungkin!" Nyonya Byun tidak kalah histeris

"Ternyata baekhyunnie itu pacar Park Chanyeol, mommy... mereka sudah berpacaran lebih dari 2 tahun." Sahut pria muda yang datang bersama oh sehun itu.

"Ania... anakku itu masih sendiri. Dia single!"

"Sepertinya baekhyun backstreet di belakang anda." Ujar sehun menjelaskan

"aniaaaa... Tak mungkin... itu bohong, tidak mungkin!" Nyonya Byun terlihat frustasi dan tak seberapa lama Nyonya byun pingsan. Beberapa orang segera membaringkan di sofa sembari memberikan pertolongan pertama menunggu dokter datang.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Semua terdiam bingung..

.

.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, mom?" Tanya sang pria muda -Oh taeyong- memecah keheningan

"Tak mungkin jika kita harus membatalkan semua ini.. Mustahil. Ini hanya akan merusak reputasi kita." Ujar sang kepala keluarga, Mr Oh kangta.

"Kalau begitu kita cari orang pengganti saja." Usul sang Nyonya Oh BOA.

"mommy aniyaa..." lirih taeyong

"Wae? Itu jalan terbaik." Sahut Nyonya Oh BOA

.

.

Tok tok tok

Pintu bergeser dan tampak sepasang suami istri melangkah ke dalam ruangan.

"Samchon, mereka bilang calon mempelai wanitanya kabur?" tanya pria tampan yang terlihat masih berumur 30an. Dibelakangnya, terdapat seorang wanita yang mengikuti.

"Iya, donghae-ah.. Eotteoke?" Tanya Mr. Kangta sambil meraih keponakannya itu. Keluarga Oh terus mengobrol dengan keponakannya itu, sementara keluarga byun dan keluarga lain sedang mengobrol sendiri sembari menunggui Nyonya byun yang belum sadar. Sepertinya tak hanya keluarga Oh dan Byun yang shock, tapi semua orang disana terlihat sangat shock dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

Semua orang masih larut dalam kondisi saat itu, termasuk kai yang terlihat sedih karena pemikiran bahwa hari ini adalah pernikahan sehun itu benar adanya. Hingga sebuah suara dan tepukan menyadarkannya.

"Omo... kai-ah.. Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Kai menoleh pada orang yang menepuknya dan mendapati sang kepala editor mrs. Lee Hyukjae, sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah.. kepala editor lee... Annyeong.. Bagaimana anda bisa-"

" aish. Panggil aku Eonni.. eonni... Bukan kepala editor lee. Kita bukan sedang di kantor."

"Omo... Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Nyonya Oh, saat melihat sang keponakan mengobrol dengan kai.

"Iya imo, kai adalah salah satu editor berbakat di miracle media. Huh.. bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Kai segera memperkenalkan diri pada Nyonya Oh dan keluarganya serta memberi tahu alasan dia bisa berada di tempat itu.

"KAI? Kau KIM KAI? Berarti kau mengenal sehun juga kan? Kenapa kalian tidak saling menyapa?" Tanya Nyonya Oh sedikit histeris. Kai yang mendengar perkataan Nyonya Oh hanya mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Tapi tak lama, segera menawab pertanyaan Nyonya besar itu. "Kami sudah saling menyapa tadi."

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang menjadi mempelainya!" Tunjuk BOA pada kai

"MWOOOOO?"

"Mommy!"

"Kau jangan khawatir, menjadi menantu keluarga oh sangatlah menyenangkan. Kau akan mendapat berbagai fasilitas. Kau mau apa? Helikopter pribadi? Salah satu rumah disini? Emas Batangan? Sebutkan saja yang kau mau.."

"Ah... kau bisa naik tingkat jadi manager atau apapun di miracle. Bagaimana?"

"Mom hentikan! Ini pernikahan bukan mainan! Bagaimana Mommy bisa berpikiran untuk menikahkan dua orang yang tidak saling cinta?" Berontak sehun.

Kai yang awalnya sedikit senang, merasa tertampar karena ucapan sehun. Ah iya benar. Mereka kan tidak saling mencinta. Apalagi sehun yang sangat mencintai baekhyun. _Ah... Tolong Jangan bermimpi lagi kai_

"Selama ada satu orang yang mencintai, semua baik-baik saja. Selama kalian saling pengertian.. " Ujar Nyonya Oh, tak mau kalah.

"TIDAK MOM! Aku tak setuju!" Tolak sehun. Sedangkan kai hanya tersenyum miris mendengar sikap defensif sehun.

"Silahkan menolak, dan kau akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga Oh." Ancam Nyonya Oh. Sehun ingin kembali menolak,sebelum taeyong mendahului "TAPI MOM! AKU-"

"Kau juga diam Oh taeyong! Mommy tidak meminta pendapatmu! Toh Bukan dirimu yang akan menikah, jadi DIAMLAH!" Teriak Nyonya Oh sebal.

"Mmak-sud mommy?" Tanya taeyong bingung sementara sehun yang mendengar ucapan sang ibu, terlihat shock. "m-m-mommy?"

"Apakah bisa mengubah mempelai seperti itu, imo?" Bisik Hyukjae tenang. Sepertinya sejak tadi ia sudah bisa membaca alam pikiran sang imo.

"Sepertinya bisa. Orang-orang hanya tau kalau keluarga oh akan menikah hari ini. Mereka tidak tau apakah sehun atau taeyong, yang akan menikah." jawab BOA dengan gesture berpikir.

"Maaf, Apakah sehun-sshi atasan kai di kantor?" Tanya Heechul dengan takut

"uri aegy? Nde. Dia CEO di miracle. Kai pasti sering bertemu dengannya."

"CEO?" Para ibu gosip dari Jeolla+ taemin terlihat shock. Sedangkan kai terlihat bingung. _Sejak kapan posisi sehun berubah?_

"Wah... Terima saja nyonya Kim, ini kesempatan langka." Ujar Nyonya Jung

"Nde... Nyonya kim. Terima saja. Kapan lagi bisa punya menantu CEO." Tambah Nyonya Seo. Sedangkan taemin hanya memutar matanya malas ' _memang Nyonya seo pikir, suaminya -Choi minho- bukan CEO?'_

.

.

.

"Kami pribadi, menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada keputusan kai." Ucap Tuan Kim, sang kepala keluarga

"Tapi, jika memang kai ingin tetap dengan pilihannya -seorang karyawan dengan hidup pas-pasan- maka kami akan terima keputusannya."

"nde? Pilihanku?" Tanya kai bingung dengan ucapan sang appa

"Eommamu bilang kau jatuh hati dengan karyawan yang hidupnya pas-pasan.."

"Tadi malam kau bilang begitu pada eomma. Benarkan tae?." Ujar nyonya kim, yang diangguki oleh taemin.

"Omo.. kau menolak anakku untuk karyawan miracle yang hidupnya pas-pasan? Aigooo.." Nyonya Oh terlihat shock dan mengipasi dirinya sendiri, dia merutuki kemalangan kedua putranya.

"ah... uri kai ternyata sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Nuguya?" Tanya Lee hyukjae, basa-basi

"Ehm... mungkin biar itu jadi rahasia kai saja, agar tidak timbul masalah kedepannya." Sahut Nyonya Kim, bijak.

.

.

.

"Tuan kim, Choi minho itu menantu anda kan?" Tiba-tiba sang Kepala Keluarga Oh, buka suara.

"Jika anda masih ingin melihat perusahaan menantu dan besan anda tetap"hidup di dunia bisnis", ada baiknya anda menikahkan kai dengan putra kami." Semua orang terkejut mendengar penuturan Tuan Oh, kecuali Nyonya Oh, Lee donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

"Dan maaf, itu keputusan final kami. Jika anda menolak, silahkan lihat surat kabar besok." Kim Hangeng menggeleng kepala dan menunduk sambil menggepalkan telapak tangan di samping tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

** BS **

.

.

Sesosok gadis bergaun putih itu menatap kaca di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Gadis itu tak percaya jika sosok cantik bergaun sepaha dengan ekor lebih dari 3 meter itu merupakan dirinya. Terlihat seulas senyum tulus mengembang di bibirnya, tapi senyum itu perlahan memudar mengingat ia akan menikah dengan orang yang dipaksa menikah. Garis bawahi, DIPAKSA. Karena sang calon suami tak mencintainya. Kai tersenyum miris mengingat kenyataan itu, hingga sebuah suara menggagalkan air mata yang hampir jatuh.

"Maafkan appa..." Kai berbalik dan tersenyum menatap sang appa yang terlihat amat sedih, bahkan hampir menangis.

"Aniya... Appa tidak salah.." Ujar kai sambil menggenggam tangan sang appa.

"Kai... Maaf, appa melanggar JanJi appa. Maafkan appa..." Kai segera menghapus beberapa butir air mata yang meleleh di wajah sang appa.

"Appa... Gwaenchana... Believe me.." Ujar kai, tersenyum tulus. Sang appa terharu dan memeluk sang putri bungsu. Tak pernah terpikir bahwa ia arus melepas sang putri secepat ini dan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Perlahan, pelukan ayah-anak itu terlepas. Dengan bisikan menenangkan dari kai, sang ayah memantapkan langkah dan menggandeng sang putri menuju ruang resepsi.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat aba-aba, sang ayah mulai menuntun sang anak memasuki ruangan, tapi sampai melewati pintu masuk, tidak ada suara lagu pengiring. Bahkan di depan altar tidak terlihat sosok Sehun. Sempat terbesit di benak Kai bahwa Sehun menolak pernikahan ini, sehingga ia tidak di altar dan lagu pengiringpun tidak mengalun. Tapi... Pemikiran Kai terbantahkan saat ia mendengar sebuah lagu berkumandang. Tak seperti lagu biasanya...

.

 _Love oh baby my girl geudaen naui jeonbu_

 _nunbusige areumdaun naui sinbu sini jusin seonmul_

 _haengbokhangayo geudaeui kkaman nuneseo nunmuri_

 _heureujyo kkaman meori pappuri doel ttaekkajido_

 _naui sarang naui geudae saranghal geoseul na maengsehalgeyo_

.

.

Tampak beberapa pria berjas hitam dengan segenggam bunga di tangannya mulai turun dari kursi undangan dan mendekati kai dan melempar bunga mereka di sepanjang jalan kai.

.

.

 _geudaereul saranghandaneun mal pyeongsaeng maeil haejugo sipeo_

 _Would you marry me neol saranghago akkimyeo saragago sipeo_

 _geudaega jami deul ttaemada nae pare jaewojugo sipeo_

 _Would you marry me ireon naui maeum heorakhaejullae_

.

.

Pria berjas yang selesai melempar bunga, akan berada di kanan kiri jalan, melakukan beberapa gerakan dance.

.

.

 _pyeongsaeng gyeote isseulge (I do) neol saranghaneun geol (I do)_

 _nungwa biga wado akkyeojumyeonseo (I do) neoreul jikyeojulge (My love)_

.

.

Seorang pernyanyi yang sedang naik daun, Cho Kyuhyun terlihat berdiri di dekat altar. _Jangan bilang kalau kyuhyun yang akan menikah denganku?_ Pikir kai

.

.

 _hayan deureseureul ibeun geudae teoksidoreul ibeun naui moseup_

 _balgeoreumeul matchumyeo geotneun uri jeo dallimgwa byeore I swear_

 _geojitmal sirheo uisimsirheo saranghaneun naui gongju Stay with me_

.

.

Tak lama, sosok sehun dengan wajah masih datarnya, muncul di dekat altar. Sejujurnya Kai lega. Bahkan sangat lega melihat sehun berdiri disana, menunggunya.

.

.

 _uriga naireul meogeodo useumyeo saragago sipeo_

 _Would you marry me naui modeun nareul hamkke haejullae_

.

himdeulgo eoryeowodo (I do) neul naega isseulge (I do)

uri hamkkehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do) maeil gamsahalge (My love)

.

.

Kai dan sang ayah terus berjalan mendekati altar. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan sampai di altar.

.

.

 _orae jeonbuteo neoreul wihae junbihan nae sone bitnaneun banjireul badajwo_

 _oneulgwa gateun mameuro jigeumui yaksok gieokhalge Would you marry me_

.

.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, mengangguki permintaan ayah kai dan meraih tangan kai yang disodorkan oleh sang ayah.

.

.

 _pyeongsaeng gyeote isseulge (I do) neol saranghaneun geol (I do)_

 _nungwa biga wado akkyeojumyeonseo (I do) neoreul jikyeojulge (My love)_

.

.

Sehun memandang kai dan tersenyum tulus. Sedangkan kai.. Hanya berharap ini bukan mimpi.

.

.

 _naega geudaeege deuril geoseun sarangbakke eobtjyo_

 _geujeo geuppuningeol bojalgeoseobtjyo (himdeulgo eoryeowodo (I do))_

 _seotulleoboigo manhi bujokhaedo naui sarang_

 _naui geudae jikyeojulgeyo (neul naega isseulge (I do))_

 _hangajiman yaksokhaejullae museunil isseodo uri seoro_

 _(uri hamkkehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do))_

 _saranghagiro geuppuniya (maeil gamsahalge (My love))_

.

.

Musik tiba-tiba melemah dan berhenti. Kai pikir, inilah waktunya. Ia akan segera menghadap ke pendeta di depan mereka hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

.

 _nawa gyeolhonhaejullae..._

Suara sehun menggema di antara keheningan ruangan menyanyikan lirik terakhir itu.

Seakan menunggu jawaban, sehun terus menatap mata kai dan dalam hitungan detik, kai 'membalas' lagu sehun..

 _I do~_

 _._

 _._

Suara riuh dan sorakan menggoda, mengiringi jawaban kecil kai.

.

.

.

Tak seberapa lama, ruangan kembali tenang, dan dimulailah pembacaan vow mereka. Acara tersebut berlangsung sangat khidmat. Setelah beberapa rangkaian acara, kedua mempelai terlihat sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan.

Tak jauh dari altar, Nyonya Oh terlihat senang saat tau bahwa tak ada yang menyadari pergantian mempelainya. Kemudian Nyonya Oh, melirik ke anak bungsunya yang terlihat kusut. Ia menepuk pelan punggung sang anak dan membisikkan kalimat "all is well" seraya tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf..." Kai menoleh bingung mendengar ucapan sehun.

"Maaf, mereka memaksamu menikahiku. Aku... berani akan membahagiakanmu. Kau boleh meminta apapun. Sungguh. Tinggal sebutkan dan aku akan mengabulkannya."

"A-aku..."

"Sehun-sshi. Apakah kau menyesal menikah denganku?" Tanya kai tegas

"Apakah kau menyesal dengan pernikahan ini?"

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu.." Ujar kai. Tapi, saat ia merasa sehun tidak akan menjawab ucapannya, kai segera mengalihkan topik.

"Ah.. pernikahan ini sangat cantik. Bahkan aku sangat teharu dengan lagu pembuka tadi. Aku yakin baekhyun akan langsung jadi fans penyanyi itu."Ucap kai berpura-pura tersenyum. Sehun hendak menanggapi ucapan kai, sebelum sebuah lagu mengalun memenuhi aula...

.

.

.

Dari sebuah layar besar yang tersebar di beberapa pojok ruangan muncul sebuah video (Lagu latar Katty Perry - Unconditionally)

Di sebuah ruang kerja, tampak sehun mondar-mandir sambil melihat ke arah ruang meeting di seberang. Sepertinya video itu berasal dari CCTV di ruangan tersebut. Tak seberapa lama, sehun terlihat mengambil ponsel dan berlari keluar. Rupanya sehun berlari ke depan ruang meeting, dan berdiri di samping kai yang terlihat baru datang.

.

.

.

.

Adegan selanjutnya beralih pada Sehun yang terlihat mendekati kai di depan mesin fotocopy.

.

.

Kemudian beralih ke adegan kai yang terlihat memandangi sehun dari jauh.

.

.

.

Beralih lagi ke adengan kai beberapa kali memotret sehun.

.

.

.

Dan adegan sehun yang beberapa kali meletakkan segelas kopi di meja kai.

.

.

Tanyangan video beralih ke beberapa foto kai dan sehun, ah lebih tepatnya foto perusahaan, dimana posisi kai dan sehun yang beberapa kali terlihat bersebelahan. Di foto tersebut, posisi kai dan sehun di tandai dengan lingkaran merah.

Foto saat camp editor

Foto saat ulang tahun perusahaan

Foto saat liburan para editor di jeju

Foto saat seminar penulisan

Dan beberapa foto lainnya...

.

 _Open up your heart acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly Free..  
Will you do same for me? _

.

.

Lagu berhenti dan video beralih ke adegan di mana ada Sehun di dalam ruangan Lee hyukjae- sang kepala editor-.

 _"_ _Apa maumu, pucat?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin membantu tim editor, Noona." Lee hyukjae, mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya._

 _"_ _Pekerjaan kalian untuk proyek real dream terlihat berat. Aku akan membantu juga."_

 _"_ _hm? Baiklah... Kau bantu Kai, Nara dan-"_

 _"_ _Noona, aku sibuk." Potong Sehun_

 _"_ _YA! kau bilang mau membantu-"_

 _"_ _Tapi tidak usah terlalu banyak." Hyukae, mulai memicingkan mata, yang dibalas senyum lembut Sehun._

 _"_ _Ara... Kau bantu Kai dan Nara."_

 _"_ _Tapi-"_

 _"_ _Apalagi ohse?" Terlihat 'dua tanduk' muncul di atas kepala hyukjae._

 _"_ _Akan terlalu berat jika harus membantu nara juga.. hm... bagaimana-"_

 _"_ _YA! Bicaramu berputar-putar seperti gasing saja. To the point Ohse!"_ Yang dimarahi hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 _"_ _kau hanya mau membantu bagian kai, kan? Baiklah... Nanti aku bilang pada kai." Putus Hyukjae._

 _"_ _Gomawooooo.." Ucap sehun dengan senyum cerahnya._

 _"_ _Pria menyebalkan.. Enyah dari hadapanku!" Usir hyukjae saat si Pria dingin Oh Sehun memeluknya._

.

.

.

.

Kemudian adegan video beralih ke rekaman suara dimana Kai sedang bercerita pada taemin tentang pria yang ia suka.

... _Aku bertemu dengannya saat pertama kali masuk ke perusahaan. Pria ini, manager promosi kami yang baru dan merupakan idola semua orang. Tidak ada satupun orang kantor yang tidak membicarakannya. Dia tampan dan baik hati. Semua orang memandangnya sebagai husband material. Membuatku sadar, jika aku yang bukan apa-apa ini tidak pantas bersanding dengannya."_

.

.

Kemudian lagu kembali terdengar...

 _Unconditional.. uncoditionally..._

 _I will love you unconditionally..._

 _And there is no fear now..._

 _Let go and ust be free._

 _'_ _cause i will love you unconditionally..._

.

.

Layar video menampilkan dua buah status dari dua akun berbeda. Sebuah status dari akun path atas nama KimKai " _Apakah cintamu tanpa syarat? Seperti aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat?_ "

Dan status satunya, berasal dari akun IG atas nama Oh_seh, " _Maaf karena aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat. Akankah kau melakukan hal yang sama?_ "

.

.

.

 _I will love you unconditionally_

 _._

 _._

Video pun berakhir dan ditutup dengan suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan meriah dari tamu undangan.

Bagaimana dengan pasangan pengantin baru? Baik kai maupun sehun masih terlihat shock. Tapi sehun terlihat lebih dulu tersadar dan tersenyum lega.

.

.

"Mungkin selamanya kau akan terus mendengar kalau aku sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan ini dan tidak menyesal sedikitpun telah menikahimu hari ini." Kai sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan sehun. Kai mencoba mencari kebohongan didalam mata indah sehun. Tapi ia tak menemukannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya pada kai.

Kai tertawa lepas sebelum akhirnya memeluk sehun dengan erat. Para tamu undangan yang melihat kejadian itu, bertepuk tangan riuh.

.

.

.

"Acara pernikahan tadi sangat memukau. Apalagi video di akhir acara. Benar-benar menyentuh hati. Aku tak menyangka ternyata kalian saling memendam perasaan. Selamat ya. Semoga kalian bahagia selalu." Ujar Nyonya Jung tersenyum lembut yang disambut ucapan terima kasih Kai.

"Hyung, sejak kapan kau mengubah konsep wedding tadi? Seingatku aku memesan tema klasik wedding untuk pernikahanku dan baekhyun bukan musical wedding seperti tadi."

"Karena yang akan menikah bukan baekhyun atau bukan kau. jadi aku tidak akan memakai konsep kalian."

"Eh? Baekhyun akan menikahi siapa?" Tanya kai bingung

"Baekhyun akan menikahi taeyong. Baekhyun kan adik kelas Taeyong."

"Bu-bukan denganmu?" Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan kai.

"Hiks hiks hiks HUAAAAA!"

"Ya.. waeyo? Kai-ah... Kenapa menangis seperti ini? Aish eotteoke?" Sehun terlihat panik melihat kai yang menangis keras. Sementara, orang-orang sudah melihat mereka dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku pikir kau mencintai baekhyun dan akan menikahinya. Berarti air mataku selama ini sia-sia? HUAAAAAAA! HIKS HIKS" Sehun menepuk dahinya dan menggeleng kepala tidak percaya dengan ucapan istrinya itu.

"Aish... Gadis aneh ini... Sudah berhenti menangis. Aku pikir kau kenapa..." Sehun meraih kai kedalam pelukannya.

"Sehunnie, aku bingung harus marah apa senang baekhyun pergi.."

"Mungkin kau harus senang." Ujar Sehun tersenyum senang sambil mencium kepala kai.

"Well,, kenapa saat mendengar nama keluarga Park, kalian sungkan untuk berurusan?" Tanya Kai sambil tetap dipelukan Sehun.

"Keluarga Park itu merupakan keturunan keluarga nelayan yang dulunya menempati pulau ini. Boleh dibilang sebagai pemilik asli pulau ini, dan sesuai perjanjian kami tidak boleh mengusik mereka. "

"Tapi kan mereka yang terlebih dahulu mengusik ehm.. menculik baekhyun di hari pernikahannya..."

"Yang pertama, baekhyun tidak diculik. Yang kedua, baekhyun adalah pacar Park chanyeol. Menurutmu siapa yang mengusik kehidupan tenang mereka?"

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sehun.

"Ck... Mana sih yang kau cium itu?" Tanya Sehun sebal seraya meraih lagi wajah Kai, untuk mencium bibirnya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Akhirnya, udah gak punya hutangan FF.. wkwkwk..

Gak so sweet ya?

kurang ngena ya?

atau biasa aja? hehehe

Well, sorry banget kalo ceritanya biasa aja. But, i really hope you can like it, and give me an review...

Kalo yang masih bingung sebenarnya yang nikah sama baekhyun itu siapa?

SEHARUSNYA TAEYONG. Bisa dilihat dari beberapa keganjilan cerita (Dan sejak part 1 sudah dibahas), seperti :

a. Taemin bilang kalau calon suaminya itu taehyung. Tapi baekhyun tidak membenarkan. Karena calon suaminya bukan taehyung tapi TAEYONG.

b. Sehun fitting baju nikahan vs baekhyun bilang calon suaminya cinta banget ke dia. Logikanya, kalo sehun cuiiiinnntttaaaa pake banget ke baekhyun, dia gak bakal lupa kapan mau nikah. Jadi sebenarnya sehun fiiting baju sebagai pihak keluarga pengantin. Dan gak mungkin calon pengantin fitting baju H-2/ H-1. Kecuali pihak keluarga atau pengiring.

c. Di chapter 3, sehun gak pernah nyebut nama baekhyun dengan manis. Justru TAEYONG yang manggil baekhyunie.

d. dan disitu juga ketahuan kalau sehun, ganti konsepnya ah lebih tepatnya nambahi konsepnya biar gak mirip nikahan taeyong baekhyun.

Okey sepertinya itu cukup.

Maaf jika ada kata-kata atau perilaku yang salah... Maaf tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu-satu... Kesalahan hanya ada pada diri manusia, dan kesempurnaan selalu milik Tuhan YME.

Terima kasih atas semua perhatian dan reviewnyaaa~~~~~

Thanks buat **park28sooyah,hkhs9488,jeyjong, kaisyaa, novisaputri09, yousee, septi, blackfire0611, sekaicakim, saath, chocomilk, dll + siders..**

 **see you next time~~~~**


End file.
